


The Myth of Three Creations

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Recian Mythology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, I'm not getting carried away you're getting carried away, Just some fun mythology for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. We all know how it starts. There was nothing but a big, dark void. No sign of life, no single breath or organism. Nothing.Then, as if the void had gotten sick of the eternal loneliness of nothing, there was something.
Series: Recian Mythology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902745
Kudos: 2





	The Myth of Three Creations

In the beginning, there was nothing. We all know how it starts. There was nothing but a big, dark void. No sign of life, no single breath or organism. Nothing. 

Then, as if the void had gotten sick of the eternal loneliness of nothing, there was something. A consciousness, but something without shape or form. And this consciousness could sense another consciousness in the void, just like itself. Again, it had no shape, no form, no sense of life. Just… consciousness. 

And the former consciousness started to think. About how maybe, it wanted to be more than it was. Maybe it wanted a shape. A physical form, rather than this empty feeling of being. And just as it thought this, a bright light filled the void. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like. Just like that, the void wasn’t a void anymore. But rather a big empty space, occupied by just one light, taking the shape of… something alive. 

This light is now called Irkan, the First of All Gods. As the Light of Irkan took shape, he chose a form that, while unknown to him, felt right. To us, he would look no different than any other man. And that man was now the sole occupant of what used to be the void. 

But he knew he wasn’t alone. There was another consciousness floating around. Even though Irkan couldn’t see it, he sensed it. He could feel it floating around him, he could sense its feelings, as if he could read its thoughts. And he knew it wanted a shape, just like his own. But it couldn’t create that shape of its own, as its talents were in different areas than his.

So, helped by Irkan, another light filled the former void. And it took shape, forming the First of All Goddesses, Irkyn. She, just like Irkan, took the shape that felt natural to her. That of what we would call a woman, but something that they didn’t have the words for. And as the two looked at each other, they felt a spark.

The two Deities knew that this void, their home, couldn’t be their home forever. So Irkan, God of Nature, created a world for the two of them. Something they could shape however they wanted. Somewhere they could live for as long as they pleased. The Land of the Gods. The void, that big empty space, that was no more. It was now a home. 

Irkan created the world, but Irkyn shaped it. She gave rule and order to their surroundings. As the Goddess of Law, the laws of nature were hers to determine. 

They lived together in peace, happily enjoying the other’s company. But it couldn’t be enough to last forever. The Land felt empty. It felt like it was meant for something bigger. For more people than just the two of them. And so, after a couple of ages, they created their first child. Roway, the Deity of Harvest. They looked at their parents’ work. At the trees and the plants. And they gave it life. They made the flowers and the fruits, herbs and vegetables. They gave the plants a purpose. 

Second came Jocin, the God of Love. Of Pleasure and of Birth. He gave life a purpose. 

And lastly, Macine was created. The goddess of Death and Rebirth. It was her who caused the plants to wilt and wither away. But she was also the one to cause them to bloom and grow. 

For ages, the First Family lived together like this. But it still wasn’t enough. The Land still felt empty. So once more, they created life. This time, they formed the Second Family. Drawn from the forces all around them, Irkan and Jocin created Wyren, Goddess of Creation, Creativity and Joy, and Caree, Goddess of Invention and Knowledge. They, together, formed the Second Family. 

And so, it went on. Wyren and Caree created a Son, Veras, God of Change. After several ages, he met Roway and, as time passed, they created their own place to live. They had children of their own. The King and Queen of All Gods created more inhabitants of the Land. Deities, but also animals and Divine Beings that weren’t quite Gods, who we came to know as Servants of the Gods. Made to serve and protect. 

So it happened that the Land of the Gods grew into a thriving society. For ages and ages it grew and it evolved as the Gods tried to shape the Land however they pleased, in an attempt to create the perfect world for them to live in. 

But even then, there was a void that had to be filled. Something was missing. Their world was as close to perfect as they could get it. But something was missing. They just weren’t quite sure what that something was.

The Gods were doing everything in their power to fill that void that seemed to be there, no matter what. Nothing seemed to work, until Irkan came with the idea to create a new Land. A bigger land, for inhabitants other than themselves. A Land for them to make all over again. For them to watch over and protect. 

And so it happened. Together with his Wife and Children, the King of All Gods created the Land of the Universe. A Land that started out as something after the design of the Land of the Gods, but soon turned into something greater than that. 

The Gods worked together to create the Land of the Universe. To give it nature; mountains, rivers, forests. To give it the seasons we know, the animals we’ve known. To give it weather, day and night, everything we know now came from the Gods. And last, but not least, Irkan and Jocin worked together to make Mankind. A species shaped after the image of the Gods, but not Divine, and thus less powerful. They were to live in the Land of the Universe and shape it further, while the Gods kept an eye on their progress and on the world they had created.

The two Lands were connected by a small bridge, invisible to the eye. It was so small, in fact, that it could only be taken by the Divine Beings. It was fragile, only to be taken in times of need. That, however, was a rule that was abandoned rather quickly, as some Gods found out that they preferred to do their job in the Land of the Universe, amongst Mankind, rather than from a distance. Some of them, like Irkan or Caree, chose to travel between the two lands. Occasionally checking up on the Land of the Universe, before going back home. But others, like Aidin, Goddess of Faith and Health, or Serah, Deity of Seas, Rivers and Lakes, chose to stay amongst the Humans. Unknown to Mankind, they roamed the world and lived there as one of them. These Deities are known as Landdwellers. Some of them live remotely, preferring to keep an eye on things from a distance, and only mingling with Humanity when necessary. Some others, however, chose to live alongside Humans as one of them. 

Not long after human life first came to be, the Gods stumbled upon an issue. Because, it would appear that Humans, sooner or later… died. Death was something the Gods never had to deal with in their Land, but Humanity didn’t seem to be as lucky.

However, this caused an issue. Because while the human bodies died, their souls lived on, wandering the world as bodiless Spirits. And it was only a matter of time before this got out of hand. The world got too crowded, the Spirits had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Something had to be done. 

That was how the Land of the Unliving came into existence. Created by Irkyn, the Land of the Unliving was another world, parallel to the two older worlds, where the Spirits could go. It was connected to the Land of the Universe through a bridge only available to those who had passed. 

The Queen of All Gods sent several Servants of the Gods down to keep order. To reward the Spirits of those who had lived virtuous lives, known as Golden Spirits. To punish those who had done wrong in their lives, Leaden Spirits, until they had made up for their wrongdoings. After which they could pass over and join the Golden Spirits on the other side of the Land, although they would never truly become Golden. It wasn’t an ideal solution, but it was a quick one. Something had to be done about the chaos, and this was the best option. But they needed someone else. Someone more powerful to be in charge of the Land of the Unliving. Someone truly Divine. But no one seemed to want to volunteer to a life so alone and secluded from the rest of the Gods. And so, the Land of the Unliving remained unruled by a Deity for ages and ages, with only the Servants to keep order. 

This is how the three worlds continued to exist. Side by side, yet on their own, with only the Gods to look over all three of them. Life found its rhythm, in which it would continue to exist until the end of time.


End file.
